canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherry
Cherry is a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About her She is a 1 foot and 3 inch tall anthromorisapian cherry with a brown stem, two green leaves, a skin color that is red, blue eyes, three-fingered hands, and no visible toes on her feet. She was born on November 30th, 1038, in Kaluka Forest, and her Astrological sign is Sagittarius. Cherry has over 100+ years of experience in huntress training and 16 years of royal servant training, so assisting Queen Heart with any tasks, writing in her royal notebook, gardening, going on adventures, and spending time with Peach are her favorite hobbies. She is Queen Heart's loyal, trustworthy, friendly, caring, polite, and good-natured assistant, and a very hard worker who enjoys working for her employers and will do anything that they ask her to do for them. Cherry became the assistant to the queen after the previous assistant, Banana, had betrayed the king and queen because she was tired of living by their rules. Her boyfriend is Peach, who is the assistant to King Rainbow. Cherry is very much in love with Peach, but their relationship can get quite shaky on very rare occasions, probably because neither of them probably because neither of them really likes to face conflict but they always are able to work things out and make up after an argument. Their relationship is built on friendship, so it's not likely to fall apart anytime soon. Her nickname of Cherry Blossom is Peach's pet name for her as a sign for the love and affection that he has for her, while Cherry Pie is just a random nickname that was given to her by Lemon and Lime. Powers and abilities Punch - A basic punch attack Kick - A basic kick attack Cherry pit bullet - She shoots seeds from her mouth or her stem to inflict damage on an opponent Nature power - She summons a green light which surrounds her, absorbs it into her body, and shoots the green beams of energy from her hands to cause her opponent to lose half of their health by absorbing half of the opponent's hit points, which heals Cherry by the same amount Leaf attack - Sharp-edged leaves are launched to slash at the opponent Cherry ball - She throws an inanimate cherry to strike an enemy Friends Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach (boyfriend), Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire Enemies Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Metallix, Bogweed, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice The gallery of pictures Cherry 2.png Cherry 3.png Cherry 4.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Red characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kaluka